


Mrs. Y/L/N

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Regina x reader : where your best friend , Emma hacked Regina’s twitter account and changed her name into “Mrs.y/l/n” because she know that you and Regina like each other just to stubborn to admit it . Please and thank you





	Mrs. Y/L/N

Y/N: Your Name

Y/L/N: Your Last Name

Y/N/N: Your nickname  
\-----------------------

You were writing a note to yourself, to remind for the fifth time you to buy eggs - god damn it Y/N - when your phone beeped.

Em: Yo loser.

You picked up your phone, rolling with your eyes when you saw the message. While you opened your mail on your laptop with one hand you typed back a response with your other hand. Multitasking!

You: What is it, idiot? You need food?

Em: Surprisingly not. I just ate. Grumpy brought food. I don’t know why.

You: Maybe he was in a good mood?

Em: Have you read his name.

You: All right, Mrs. Smart ass, what is it then?

Em: Can’t I message u without wanting something?

You: ….

Em: Fine. check out Regina’s twitter account rn.

You: Why would I. I’m busy.

Em: C’mon.

You: seriously em why? She never posts anything

Em: Please please please please please please please

You: Fine.

You closed the app and went to Twitter. Emma had set up the account for Regina but she never used it. You had no idea why Emma wanted you to look at it. You saw her profile, her picture that had been taken by Henry. Nothing different.

Then you saw it.

You gasped and almost dropped your phone.

No longer, Regina Mills. Mr’s Y/L/N.

This was a joke. A sick cruel joke. It kind of hurt. It was embarrassing and also hurt because you knew that would never be. There would never be a Mrs. Regina Y/L/N.

You opened the chats again and messaged something to Emma.

You: What the fuck, Emma Swan?

Em: I did it. To make you and Regina realize that you two are in love.

You: Take it down rn or i’ll muder you

Em: C’mon Y/N, I’m trying to help

You: You’ve embarrassed me. Regina will want to know why that was put up and then she’ll

Em: She’s in love with you, Miss Oblivious

You: She is not. Now take it down or I won’t talk to you for the rest of the month.

You put your phone away and buried your face in your hands. Gods. You were in big trouble. Regina would find out soon and then she would come to you for an explanation and how could you explain this?

Oh, hey Regina, yes, Emma put that up because she wants to embarrass me and also let you know that I have this huge crush on you that makes it hard to be around you. In fact, I’m thinking about pinning you against the wall right now and kiss you hard on the mouth. Have a nice day!

You were phoned by Snow who wanted to warn you, because she had also seen the Twitter thing. “Just so you know,” she said softly, “I’m really sorry that Emma did that. I’ll talk to her later.” You thanked the woman politely. Snow was really nice and she meant it well but if Snow - technology idiot - knew about it, everyone knew.

Everyone!

Your phone rang again and you looked at the caller. Regina Mills. You groaned but realized you couldn’t avoid her forever. Unless you packed your stuff now and left the town for good to settle in a mountain cabin.

“Hey, Mills,” you answered.

“Good night, Y/N. Why has my twitter name been changed to ‘Mrs. Y/L/N’?” she asked.

Straight to the point, right, you thought.

“It’s Emma’s idea of a joke, Regina,” you explained, “she thought it was funny. I’ve already told her to take it down.”

“But why would she think this was funny?” Regina asked and you cursed in your head.

Right. Instead of a ‘thank you and I’ll talk to Emma also, goodnight’ you got a full interrogation! Smashing!

“She has this totally absurd idea I have a crush on you. And that you have a crush on me,” you said, your cheeks red.

“That is idiotic,” Regina said through the phone. She sounded a bit breathless.

You sighed. “Yeah. It’s weird. But I promise I will get Emma to take it down. Sorry for everything.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, Y/N/N,” she almost moaned, “I quite like the idea of Regina Y/L/N.”

You almost choked on your drink. “What?”

“You heard me, Y/N. I like it. I like the idea of being yours, honey,” she slurred and you blushed so hard you probably looked like a tomato.

“Are you drunk?” you asked, your voice trembling.

“Maybe,” she said, “but my feelings are real.”

“God damn it, Regina, do us both a favour and hang up right now and go to bed. Drink some water. You’ll really regret all of this tomorrow,” you said.

“I want to hear your voice,” she sighed.

“Go, Regina. We’ll talk in the morning,” you said and you hung up. A tear trickled down your cheek and you wiped it away quickly. She was just drunk. Drunk and lonely.

Not in love.

 

The next morning you and Emma ate at Granny’s and when Emma saw your face she apologized.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“Just take it down, all right?” you asked, taking another bite.

She nodded and then grabbed your hand, squeezing it. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s all right,” you said, “it just hurt. She was just drunk.”

The door opened and you looked at the door opening. Regina was there to get her order for Henry and her. You avoided her eyes and kicked Emma. Emma wiggled with her eyebrows.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Regina said, “can we talk for a minute? In private?”

“That’s my cue to leave,” Emma said, standing up. Regina sat down in her place and Emma left to talk to Ruby.

“I called you last night. I’m sorry,” Regina started. Yeah, still straight to the point, eh.

“It’s all right. You were drunk, you didn’t really know what you were doing,” you said.

“I… I said some things. And I want you to know they are true,” Regina said and you looked up, frowning.

“Emma called me this morning. She asked me to come here. She explained everything and I… I think I need to… tell you the truth. I do have a ‘crush’ on you or whatever Swan calls it,” Regina rambled, “the point is, I really like you. That wasn’t the liquor talking.”

Your mouth fell open. “What the…?”

“Oh, I just told you. I’m in love with you,” Regina said, pulling you to her over the table and pressing her lips against yours. You moaned softly into the kiss. Your whole body tingled and your lips, oh god your lips. Her lips felt so soft, like heaven.

“Dang!” Emma said, her eyes wide. You frowned at her.

“That was a true love’s kiss,” Granny said behind the counter. You blushed and looked at Regina who also looked a bit flustered.

“Well, my dad owes me twenty bucks. Have a nice day, ladies!” Emma said, walking out of Granny’s. Regina rolled with her eyes.

“I can’t believe I did this,” she finally said.

“Well, I’m happy you did,” you said, kissing her again.


End file.
